Data in a distributed enterprise system may be confidential and hold significant value. Preventing data leakage outside the network of the enterprise is generally provided by Data Leakage Prevention (DLP) techniques. Conventionally, Enterprise Content Managing (ECM) systems works as a central repository and once files are copied, it cannot be tracked in the enterprise network until that file is uploaded back into the ECM to enable correlation. Backup techniques are generally applied on the central repository. Thus, files need to be transferred to a central server before processing which consumes enormous bandwidth. In case a file already exists on the central server, backup process may consume more time for deduplication of data in real time. Monitoring file movement in the enterprise is a challenge not in view of confidentiality but also from the perspective of resource consumption when backup of data is performed in a distributed enterprise system.